Caught In The Crosshare's
by Hot Coco-adel
Summary: "She was supposed to be the one...The one that made everything better, fixed her life, the one that loved her! yet it was stupid to think anyone was possible of that feat" Follow the story of Velvet scarlatina, a tale of despair, love, and betrayal. T rating that may be bumped up to M
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes**

 **Hey guys, so I plan to try and update this story at least once a week if not more, all updates will be added on tuesday (Eastern standard time) unless I mention otherwise so you'll always know when to look for a new chapter! I found RWBY a few years ago and decided to try and write a story about this amazing… Show? Anime? Cartoon?**

 **(Im joking about that last one, please don't kill me.)**

 **Anyway I do encourage you guys read the author's notes because I plan to be adding a lot into them too connect with my readers, but I can't really blame you if you don't as they are all probably going to be as long and boring as this one but a quick glance over it should suffice if you plan on following this story till its end, anyway, please leave a review if you want and i can't wait to get this story up and running. Thanks!**

 **Vinyl~**

* * *

They say that tragedy is the easiest way to earn love, it builds bonds, creates trust, and strengthens feelings too the point of no return. But it's when these tragedies aren't needed, unwanted, resented even, it's these situations in which we see tragedies for what they really are.

* * *

'Why do I do this too myself!?' an agitated rabbit faunus thought to herself as she continued her assault on the newly waxed floors of beacon high's long and twisted hallways. The girl scavenged her mind, in search of an excuse worthy of skipping the so called chest of knowledge that is history, she didn't find one. Confronting the large oak door she opened it slowly earning the slightest of murmurs as she stepped in from the hallway.

"Miss scarlatina, if you insist on interrupting my class, you could at least have the courtesy of doing so on time!" A certain teacher called from behind his desk, the white caterpillar he calls a mustache moving along with every syllable spoken. "Y-yes mister port i'm sorry, it won't happen again" she responded giving a polite nod before retreating back to her seat across the room, as she walked by she heard something she knew she wasn't supposed to whispered under port's breath.

"Great, another flea bag too look after, I can't wait till im transferred to atlas." Velvet let out a contented sigh before sitting down, it wasn't uncommon knowledge that professor port didn't like the faunus. She took a quick glance around the room before hearing the familiar sound of wind being pushed aside, flawlessly, as if it were second nature she caught the crumpled up wad of paper being thrown at her and tossed it into the nearest bin, she wasn't about to make the mistake of reading Cardin's literal garbage again. the brunette simply layed her head on the desk, not worried about the non existent wrath of her teacher who couldn't care less about her education, one of the few things they had in common.

* * *

The bell awoke her with a start, a harsh reminder that she now had to return to the hell hole she called home, velvet didn't hate school, far from it, she loved the idea of learning and everything the concept held, it's the students attending beacon high that caused the rabbit faunus too despise the physical act of going to school. But home, boy did she hate her home. She slowly arose from her seat, finally out of the classroom she made her slow and almost regretful walk back. Velvet looked skyward, little flakes of snow landed all around her, seemingly missing the girl all together, as if to prove the point that she was truly alone, taunting her slowly.

"Hey freak! I thought I told you never too show your face at this school again!" velvet cringed slightly at the all too familiar voice of Cardin winchester a shiver spiraling down her spine. Not wanting to even face the bully the brunette took off, sprinting down the road trying to take advantage of every possible chance to shake him loose, turning down one of the many alleyways of vale she found herself trapped at a dead end.

"Looks like the bunny is right back where it belongs, trapped" cardin started his slow creep towards her, every step making velvet wish she was there less and less.

"Yo, mind if i cut in?" Called an unfamiliar voice from the end of the alleyway she was chased into, forcing cardin to spin around seconds late too see a large sized brick hurdling towards his face, earning a solid crunch upon impact, most likely the sound of the cartilage in his nose being ground to dust.

Holding his face in agony, in between the sobs of pain he managed to choke out a somewhat coherent sentence. "I swear to god you're going to regret doing that!" He spat before rolling back over to take care of the blood escaping his nostrils. "Hey thumper, you just gonna sit there? A thank you would be nice"

Velvet finally looked up to her mysterious saviour, the faunus laid her eyes upon none other than Coco Adel, the diva queen of the school. They had never really met or even talked but everyone had at least heard of her over the top antics such as bedazzling the entre girls washroom, or selling designer dresses out of her locker. Yet none of this is what came to mind when the faunus looked up too see her, all velvet could think was that this girl, standing in front of her, was absolutely beautiful.

* * *

 **So, that's it for chapter 1, a little on the short side but it'll pick up I swear, anyway leave a review if you want and i'll see you guys next tuesday, if not sooner that is, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to start the next one!**

 **Till then keep your knees normal everyone!**

 **(keep the "catchphrase"?)**

 **Vinyl~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes**

 **In other news a lot of people have been PM'ing me recently which I love, but the most frequent question i've been asked is what gender I am, which is kinda weird but it's fine! So too anyone who was wondering I am in fact a male. Also just wanted to let everyone know that I plan to answer any question's anybody has, or if you just wanna chat then just message me! Even leaving a review would be fine.**

 **Last thing before I go I wanted to let anyone interested know that I should have a new story coming up sometime in the next two weeks so that will be fun, i'll try to stay on top of both but if i find it too hard i'll probably post a poll and ask you guys which one you'd rather I work on most! Anyway that's about it for now! Enjoy the story!**

 **Vinyl~**

* * *

Velvet sat alone in her room and as her thoughts drifted to the mocha themed teen that had been plaguing her mind she was interrupted again by the sounds of her father's footsteps up the stairs. She had known this was going to be a long night. Velvet started to cry at the sound of the hatch opening to her attic.

"I thought I told you I wanted dinner done by the time I got home, what the fuck are you doing up here?" She shook at every word, she opened her mouth to answer but was quickly stopped with a hard smack to the face that almost sent her too her side, certain to bruise at the very least.

"Don't talk, just get down stairs and hurry." The brunette didn't know what to do, see sat there for a moment under his gaze, scared as she let out an answer as fast as she could.

"But you haven't bought any food for we-" The sentence earned her a swift kick to the side that sent her tumbling across the attic. As she came to a stop she tried to stifle a little whimper of pain, not wanting her the vicious man across the room to her it.

"Un-fucking believable, Now I have to go spend my hard earned money on worthless trash like you" Velvet couldn't stand that word worthless. It was a word she had always hated, no one was truly worthless, where they? She didn't believe so, and in that moment something in her snapped.

"I-it's not hard earned...the only reason you even make money is because i'm here…my baby bonus is your income, it only makes sense you would spend it on me" The faunus surprised herself with the sudden outburst as her father marched towards her picking her up by the throat, staring her dead in the eyes as she clawed at his hands trying to breath.

"You're wrong, I could kill you right here and i'd be just fine without you, but I have a better idea, i'm going to make you useful for once" he spat before throwing her back onto the ground. Velvet gasped, trying to get as much air as possible, but soon let it back out in a gasp as she felt her shirt being torn off coming loose in shreds along with her bra.

T~he faunus made an attempt to sit up before being pushed down even harder smashing her head off the floor in a dizzying frenzy, she panicked and was sent into shock, once again not able to breath as she began to hyperventilate, the last thing she heard before passing out was her the seam of her underwear ripping.

* * *

The rabbit faunus jumped out of her sleep hitting her head off of the top of the small bridge she was sleeping under, it's been almost a week of these constant flashbacks and she still wasn't used too it, waking up every time in a heavy cold sweat.

She didn't know how she was able to sweat in this cold, the bridge sheltering her from the rain but not the chilling wind that came with it, she sat there for hours, trying to sleep, going over her dream in her head, it was exactly what happened before she left her home thanks to her abusive, "father", it always was.

As the rain cleared up the rabbit faunus decided to go for a walk to calm her nerves, she didn't know what time it was but it was late, and as she walked along downtown vale she had so many things to think about at once, so many thoughts swirling around her head at the same time, she completely forgot other people were on the sidewalk too. That's probably how she ended up walking right into the last person she wanted to see right now, or rather the last person she wanted to see her right now, she was a mess, her usual skirt had been switched out for some clearly old and visibly stained sweatpants she had found, enough stains to match the shirt she was wearing as well, she hadn't showered for days and her hair was in tangles.

It was ridiculous, stupid even, all thoughts of shelter food water and basic survival needs, overrun by thoughts of how she looked, only one thing or rather, person could make her think such a way. As velvet worried about her hair, she was staring directly into the eyes of none other than Coco Adel.

* * *

 **Another short chapter! But I like how It turned out those displeased with how short my chapters have been so far should be happy to know that I plan on posting at least one probably two extra chapters this week too make up for it so don't fret!...heh fret...funny word...I swear i'm mature.**

 **Anyway it's going to be a busy week between the extra chapter plus trying to get the new story up AND getting the tuesday chapter ready so wish me luck!**

 **Till then keep your knees normal everyone!**

 **Vinyl~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes**

 **Hey guys so unfortunately I might have to cut back from posting every tuesday, as much as I can understand how great it feels knowing when the next chapter is gonna come out, I've been pretty busy and my computer is broken so i'm gonna have to work on getting that fixed, besides i'd hate to rush things and give you guys less than favourable writing, i'm not saying anythings confirmed yet, im just saying it IS a big possibility.**

 **But until that does or does not happen, HOLY SHIT guys! 90 views Wednesday alone?! That** **deserves** **another extra chapter! So here I am! Thank you guys so much, just knowing people enjoy the story is so rewarding, if this keeps up I'll be posting every day. (please no I'm still in school, I'll never get anything done)**

 **Anyway not much more to say i've been really busy with the chapters and trying to get the new story up and running so really hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **PS: (Wednesday was actually my birthday! Feb 8, so thank you for an awesome birthday present!)**

 **Vinyl** ~

* * *

They sat there for a while, velvet on the floor looking up at the taller brunette, just staring, the faunus broke the silence soon but not how she wanted or even expected to. The girl broke down in tears sobbing quietly on the ground.

"Wow hey calm down now-I-It's going to be okay! Really! Come on what's wrong?" Coco questioned lowering herself down beside the weeping heap of mass that was supposedly a girl.

Velvet let out a slight grunt as she pushed the diva away from her, she couldn't see her, not like this, she took off, running down the long streets of vale, she heard coco running after her, trying over and over to convince the young Faunus too stop, she never did.

The brunette began to slow down, she hadn't heard yelling or footsteps for at least a good five minutes, coming to the conclusion the other teen had given up, she stopped looking around. Velvet had no idea where she was, not that it really mattered, she didn't belong anywhere before, what's a change in scenery going to do? She had stopped going to school, stopped talking to people, in fact she couldn't remember the last time she talked at all, the only sound she ever produced is when she was crying.

There was definitely an entire new respect for the homeless from her, it was hard, the cold nights, the disrespect from others, it was worse being a Faunus, and it didn't help that rabbit ears aren't exactly the easiest trait to hide, Vale was still as racist as ever, her only saving grace was being used to starvation, the man she had once called her father was never really keen on her well being.

The tips of her ears curled in on themselves as she looked skyward, the sun was starting to rise, she needed to get to work soon. Her job at the bar was the only thing that had kept her alive the past four years, even when she had a home, she needed money for clothes and food.

Letting out a sigh as velvet looked into the alleyway she had stopped In Front of, the only noticeable thing being a large dumpster, diving for food was what you did when you were homeless right? The emptiness in the pit of her stomach didn't give her time to disagree as she opened the lid slowly.

"Get the fuck away from my dumpster, then maybe you can make it out of this alley with all your fingers attached to your hand"

Velvet froze. She let the lid slowly fall down from her hands, turning towards the voice and seeing a young girl holding a knife pointed towards the Faunus, she looked over the assailant, torn jeans, red raggedy sweater, and short messy black hair with a faint Crimson on end, as if the dye was fading.

"Hey! I know you can hear me! Those ears are enough proof, just back off!"

The attacker noticed the attitude change from shocked to depressed as she mentioned her rabbit ears, with a sigh she lowered her knife, walking up to her slowly.

"Just go" the crimsonette spat as velvet took off, taking the spot at the end of the alley.

"W-whats your name?..."

The girl stopped searching through her trash filled container, sending a quick look towards the Faunus, "just call me Red" she replied putting all her attention back too the dumpster.

Velvet despite everything let out a smile, after everything she had been through it was nice too know she wasn't the only one out here, and as sadistic as it sounds, it felt good knowing other people were in the same, or even worse, position she was. She left Red to herself looking slowly for a land mark she could use too get back, dreading the next two hours she had before work.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So I have officially decided that due to my work schedule and school, I'm simply this series is going to be made up of mostly short chapters, don't worry though, as you seen I am making up for it by posting a LOT more frequently, anyway depending on when you're reading this I should have my new story up soon! So keep an eye out for that okay?**

 **A big shout out too Musicalmadness37 for being my first, review, favorite, the first to PM me with some criticism, and even one of my followers! It's people like you that make me love writing so thank you! Everyone else feel free to show your support for the story and I hope too see you all in chapter four!**

 **Till then keep your knees normal!**

 **Vinyl~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes**

 **Hey guys, so i'm really sorry I missed the a few updates, a lot of stuff went down and I just didn't have time to update, but I haven't given up yet**! **For those who haven't checked out my new story, the first chapter is up was posted around two weeks ago, and I should be posting a new one soon! Hopefully you can find some time to go read it, it's called Broken and it's gonna be a four part series showing how each member of team RWBY deals with hardships in their life.**

 **Speaking of the new story I'm trying to find a way to incorporate a it into the weekly update schedule, I don't think I could write two chapters a week, but maybe I could switch every week for which story I update, or I could just focus on one story and occasionally update the other, let me know what you guys want okay?**

 **Anyway long as hell author's note so I'm gonna let you guys enjoy the chapter, be sure to review, favourite, and follow, it helps me write so much.**

 **Vinyl~**

* * *

Velvet slowly dragged herself along the streets of upper vale, she had found a land mark after about an hour of walking around aimlessly, and was currently making her way to work.

She had gotten her bar tending job thanks to a classmate, the faunus wouldn't say she and Pyrrha were friends, but the redhead had been nice enough to put in a word for her with the owner of the bar.

The job was nice, friendly faces, good pay, and Qrow, her boss, didn't have a problem with her getting the occasional meal every now and then. He started the bar for himself, and as it grew in popularity, he turned it into a family owned business, and while that causes as many problems as it solves, Qrow seemed to enjoy having his family around.

When the Qrowbar appeared into view, rabbit ears twitched at the sound of yelling, she recognised the voice, it was Tai Yang, Qrow's younger brother, and the bars unofficial security. Cringing slightly, she watched as he walked out carrying two men his size in each hand, throwing them onto the gravel out front before disappearing back into the bar all the same. Velvet sighed, it was hardly even 11 and these guys were piss drunk, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Today a valuable lesson was learned, it is possible to hate and need something at the same time, her hatred for alcohol right now was only matched by her need for a drink, her will faltering over the question of whether she should smash the bottle of scotch in her hand so the customers don't drink it and make matters worse, or if she should give in and drink the fiery liquid herself to drown the sorrows of the day.

No matter how hard she thought about it, it was always a tie, leaving her to simply continue her job of giving the drunks their liquor. She looked to her left, Pyrrha seemed equally displeased in the matter, in fact all the staff seemed at least a little pissed off.

'Some more than others' she thought looking over to her other co worker, Yang Xiao Long, Tai's daughter and head waitress, Velvet couldn't blame her, having assets like Yang's while walking through a room full of drunken pigs didn't sound like much fun and for once the brunette was happy that she had such an average body.

Her attention was diverted to a smash as Tai threw a man into a table for touching slapping Yang`s ass, you think some people would learn, she had lost count how many times it had happened in the seven hours they had been open.

"God damnit Xiao Long! How many times do I have to tell you NOT to ruin the bar when dealing with jerks!? No chairs! No windows! And no tables!" A shudder went through her body at the voice, it was the bar's manager, Nora, Velvet isn't really sure how she got the job, she definitely was manager material, but every time she had asked Qrow about it, he just tells her Nora was hired after she got him an amazing deal on the price of their beers before walking away mumbling something about threatening to break their legs.

"Calm your ass Valkyrie! I've only broken like 6 things today!"

"I would have to agree with Nora on this one and advise you restrain from further damaging the establishment, we don't have the funds to compensate for it all" a subtle voice called out from the back-room, Lie Ren, the only reason having Nora as manager was able to work, Qrow hired him immediately after seeing the young boy "claim the beast" as he put it.

"Heads up!"

The young faunus turned to late to realize a large hammer hurtling towards her face, the impact sending her across the room, knocking her out almost instantly, and sending her towards the booze stained floor.

* * *

 **Once again guys i'm sorry for missing so many updates, i'll make it up to you I swear, anyways i'm back, not a lot to say here, just be sure to review, or pm me about what you want the new schedule too look like concerning the new story, or if you have any advice or just wanna say hi i'm open to any messages.**

 **Till then keep your knees normal everyone!**

 **Vinyl~**


	5. im back!

**Hey guys! So life happened, depression sucks, problems are a thing, but I came back and read some stories and comments and realized how much I missed writing for you guys, so I am officially back! For the IMMENSE amount of support from you guys I want to say thanks, I didn't even realize how many people were even following this story and i'm glad that something I do can actually be enjoyed!**

 **I wont bore you guys with details, but if anyone would like to talk about anything or ask questions, anything at all, my Pm's are always open, I look forward to it! Anyways, Keep your eyes peeled for a new chapter soon and as usual, keep your knees normal.**

 **~Vinyl 3**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's notes**

 **Hey, guys! So I've returned! Hopefully for good this time, I can't tell you guys how much I missed writing for you and I'll never be able to thank you enough for all the support I've gotten from you guys! Shout out to Musicalmadness37 for just being an awesome person! And to Sapphire-chrome for adding this story to her community CrossharesCombat totes! If you're looking for more amazing crosshares stories, go check it out!**

 **Anyway, I'm sure you guys are just as excited as I am for this new chapter so I'll let you get into it! Hope you enjoy!**

 **~Vinyl**

* * *

Velvet stirred, sending commands through her body with little to no avail, her arms simply wouldn't move, and her eyelids remained shut, Where was she? Flashbacks of what happened began to flood her mind, but it still didn't answer her question.

'I remember Nora, and a hammer? So surely I was knocked out, But it's way too cold to be outside, And it doesn't sound at all like a hospital, did they leave me in the bar?!'

Finally, after a large internal battle, the brunette succeeded in unclasping the gates of vision that were her eyelids. Looking around the young rabbit faunus began to realize she was in somebody's house, this was concerning, to say the least, it's been a long time since she actually slept with a roof over her head.

"So you decided to join us in the land of consciousness huh?"

Velvet sprung up from her seat, the scare being more than enough to force her body to work.

"Woah hey chill out! I'm not gonna hurt you or anything"

Finally turning to the source of the mysterious voice, velvet saw none other than Coco herself, the faunus' face contorted into an uncanny mixture of confusion, fear, and...happiness?

"you're not gonna pass out on me again are you?"

she gave a quick shake of her head keeping her eyes firmly glued to the floor.

"If you don't want to talk that's fine I guess, uhm I don't have much right now but you can have whatever you want from the kitchen, I'm gonna go out for a jog so I guess I'll see you later"

Tears began to stream down Velvets face as Coco left, shaking she was finally able to get sound out.

"Uhm...w-why are you being so nice to me?..."

Coco stopped, her hand still gripping the door handle, slowly, she turned around and began walking towards the shivering mass that was sitting on her couch. Finally pausing in front of the distraught girl she started to laugh. An actual legitimate laugh! The mocha themed teen feel to the floor in a flurry of giggles leaving a very confused Velvet.

Why was she laughing? How was she laughing?! She had asked a serious question! In what world does that lead to laughter?! It's just not an appropriate response!

"W-what's so funny?..."

Finishing her laughing fit Coco stood up, dusting herself off and having a short internal freak out over getting dirt on her outfit she finally gave a response.

"I'm sorry it's just, I saved you from Cardin and his dickwads, then found you clearly living on the street weeks later tried to offer you help before you mad dashed away, then next thing I know you're passed out on floor of some random pub I've never been to, finally you wake up in on my couch with a free offering of food, and you're still against me being nice to you. Maybe some people just want to be nice?"

Velvet frowned, 'she's right, I haven't even said thank for any of that, not to mention she's clearly the one who bandage the hammer wound that Nora so kindly left me, now I just feel like shit'

"I guess I just never thought I'd meet meet one of those people, thank you though I really appreciate it"

"Holy shit kid, if you call me that ever again I'm gonna hurl, please just Coco"

"O-ok Coco"

"Well I'm off, like I said feel free to raid my fridge, I'll be back in about an hour"

And just like that she was gone, all the guilt and emotion in that conversation left with her, how could someone live so free? Not caring about anything bad for longer than necessary, no grudge, no vendettas, just truly living life to its full potential. Yes she was gone, and with her left all of Velvets worries, and for a brief moment, the brunette was able to just relax before she got up.

"And know it's time to raid the fridge!"

Looking through her selections she saw exactly what she wanted, bending down to the crisper she pulled out an entire bag of carrots, letting out a mixture of a moan and a growl, she tore them open.

* * *

Velvet didn't know what to do, after her...feral…meal she stood up to realize that carrot tops now littered the living room. She had gone in search of a broom but to no avail had she found one, now she stood here considering whether or not she should simply try picking them up one by one, her thoughts, however, got interrupted by the sound of the door handle turning, soon Coco walked into her living room to see the young rabbit faunus surrounded by the vegetable residue.

"I may have gone a bit overboard with my raid…"

Coco soon returned to the floor sweating from both her jog and the lack of oxygen her laughing fit was giving her.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! So I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, it actually took way longer than I thought it would but I got it done!**

 **Anyway, I plan to return back to my schedule of uploading on Tuesday but instead of once a week I'm gonna lower it down to once every two weeks, this way I'll be able to upload consistently for sure without disappointing you guys by missing an update.**

 **Till then keep your knees normal everyone!**

 **~Vinyl**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's note**

 **Hey guys, I'm so so so sorry I missed last weeks update, I just didn't have any internet to post and it was a big mess, but Now I'm here with last weeks chapter, this week's chapter of broken, AND an extra chapter to say That I'm sorry.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the extra chapter and again, I'm really sorry.**

 **~Vinyl**

* * *

It was troubling to say the least, after her...carrot situation, the young faunus began to think, trying to understand why she thought that she could trust Coco, even being compelled to sometimes. Several ideas went through her head, maybe she was just tired of being alone, had something snapped, did she like Coco? That last one hit her...

' _Am I gay?'_

This was a big question velvet was asking herself as she began to leave Coco's house, he had never really been attracted to anyone before, sure there was some physically attractive people at beacon but no one she would ever be able to stand beside never mind enjoy spending time with.

That's when it hit her, the young faunus realized why she was so drawn to this girl, not because of some crush, no she barely knew the woman, the brunette found such comfort around Coco because she was the first person velvet actually enjoyed spending time with. Her work friends were great and all but they weren't all that close, and her family sure didn't match any description of friendly.

"You know, you could stay if you want…"

The voice knocked Velvet out of her trance,she turned to see Coco clad in a barista uniform waiting at the door.

"Uhm, w-what?"

"I said you could stay, you're clearly too shy to admit it but we both know you're not doing' to well, now I'm not gonna claim to know your situation but I'd feel like an ass if I didn't offer"

Saying she was shocked was a severe understatement, it had been way too long since she had somewhere to stay, "I couldn't, it be such a hassle, and there's nowhere for me to sleep, plus what would your parents say? And I couldn't imagine staying at a place like this and-"

"Whoa! Chill out, one, I think you said more in that one sentence than you have since we met! Congrats! Two, we have a guest room, plus my parents are fine with it, they barely ever stay here anyway"

"I still don't think I should…it just doesn't feel right"

" how about this then, you can pay rent, will that fill your unsettled self debt?"

She thought for a minute, it was a great deal, staying here without going through any government Bullshit, it was an amazing house, "please...I can't afford even half of what this mortgage must cost"

" yeah but I'm sure you could afford twelve hundred a month right? Pay that I'll let you stay, it even leaves you with enough money to buy your own food, because I'm sure you'd rather starve then let me buy them for you"

"Why...why are you being so nice to me? Why do you want me to stay so badly? I just don't understand…"

"Well let's just say that I have a good idea of what you're going through...and despite what you think, not everyone's a terrible person in this world, anyway I'm taking that as a yes so I expect to see you here whine I'm back"

Coco walked out passing by a stuttering rabbit faunus that had been completely dazed, and just like that velvet had a house.

"By the way! Qrow called! Said you had the day off to rest so don't Worry about getting to work okay?"

Driving off the mocha themed teen once again succeeded in amazing the young girl, she simply didn't understand how she could invite what was basically a complete stranger to live in her house. And that is when it hit her...no amount of self proclamation and righteousness could hide it, she had a crush...and boy was it a big one.

* * *

 **Hey guys, so shorter chapter than usual, like I said in my last broken chapter, I tend to shoot for 1000 words but if I feel like i'm just shoving in words too get there then i'll cut it short!**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and I promise i'll update on time next week.**

 **Till then keep your knees normal everyone!**

 **~Vinyl**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's notes**

 **Hey guys! Me again with the promised extra charter, I don't wanna say much so broken chapter is up and again i'm really sorry for missing last week's update.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys enjoy, and be sure to leave a comment, it really helps me know you guys enjoy the story.**

 **~Vinyl**

* * *

Coco sat at the counter of the little coffee shop, her shift had just ended and she desperately needed something to boost her energy for the night.

She didn't need the job, money was one of the few things her parents were good at, it was more of a distraction than anything, something to pass the day instead of sitting alone in an empty house, not to mention it helped her avoid the occasional visit from her mother.

Picking up her coffee from the counter she leg out a smile, the simple thought that there was someone at home was enough to make Coco smile. It wasn't much, she really didn't know much about Velvet, but that wasn't a huge problem, even if the rabbit faunus was shy, living together is bound to end up in friendship right?

With a smirk she sped up, picking up to a slight jog home. Something about walking at night was relaxing, the way that the night could change how road she walked to work on could look, it was almost mesmerizing.

Approaching her house the young teen grabbed the handle before pausing... So many questions ran through her mind all at once, what if Velvet left? What if she hadn't wanted to stay and Coco had forced her? Would she resent her?

'Im sure itll be fine right? What's the worst that could happe-'

"Coco?"

She jumped at the sound of her name being called, looking up she saw that Velvet had opened the door without her noticing, but more importantly she saw just how nice Velvet looked.

It was very clear she had taken several showers, her full brown hair had been restored from the ratted dry mess it used to be, her skin no longer a pale white but instead a soothing cream colour that made it look extra soft, most importantly though was the wafting smell of vanilla that was coming of the rabbit faunus, it was...addicting to say the least, finally it was put together with a pair of Coco's pyjamas that admittedly looked better on Velvet.

Soon the mocha themed girl realized she was staring and quickly turned away. 'Now is not the time for that!'

"Uhm...sorry about your pyjamas I hope you don't mind,I-I wouldn't have normally worn them without asking! B-But your mom insisted I changed"

Before she could tell Velvet it was fine the brunette realized what had been said. "My mom is here?"

The young rabbit faunus flinched at the sudden and seemingly random change of tone, quickly she took a deep breath before talking

"Uhm y-yeah she showed up maybe an hour after you left, she was pretty surprised at first but I just explained what happened and she said it was fine if i stayed, she's been upstairs ever since"

Coco's face darkened as she grabbed velvets hand, tugging her away from the house and down the street earning a blush and a very surprised yelp from the furry eared teen.

"C-Coco? What are we doing?!"

"I refuse to sleep there with that witch, i'm sorry, we can crash at my friend yatsu's house till she's gone"

"But why? I'm confused"

"I don't want to talk about it let's just go!"

"Coco you're really scaring me right now…"

That made her stop, Velvet was right she couldn't just drag her away like this without an explanation.

"Look i'm sorry Velvet, I promise i'll explain it when we get there, I just...cant stay at home okay?

The pyjama clad girl looked torn, but she knew that something must really be wrong for Coco to act so out of character, reluctantly she had no choice but to accept.

"L-lead the way I guess…"

With a grateful look Coco took off with Velvet's hand wrapped in hers, finally realizing the action she blushed but still didn't let go.

Soon they arrived at a small town house, with all her confidence back, the taller brunette walked through the door without knocking and quickly sat on the couch.

"Yatsu! I'm staying for the night, brought a friend!"

"No sex on the couch!"

Came a voice from up the stairs.

"Please no one's getting laid on your nasty couch!"

With that she grabbed a remote and flicked on the T.V. before signalling over a reluctant Velvet.

"Come on it's fine, I promise"

Slowly she made her way over to couch sitting beside the mocha themed teen until they fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hey guys, so extra chapters up, next chapter of broken will be uploaded tomorrow and then i'm all caught up!**

 **Anyway I might be taking a break on writing due to a video game tourney I have coming up, don't worry though it won't last longer than 2 weeks and i'll let you know ahead of time if I do.**

 **Anywho that's all for now I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and i'll see you all next week!**

 **Till then keep your knees normal everyone!**

 **~Vinyl**


	9. Update!

**Hey! Its me! My glorious return in rapture bathed sunlight has begun, honestly i've been playing a lot of league of legends lately which is a big reason I didn't update, but with the season ending i'm ready to finally write consistently! So you can expect lots of updates from now on both stories, anyway for anyone interested in league of legends itself there's some new streamers that i play with that would love some of you guys to check them out on twitch.**

 **http/twitch.t** **v/jordanremsey**

 **http/twitch.** **tv/sassylibrarian**

 **And for those not so into the game you can always check out my friend**

 **http/twitch** **.tv/kimiliawo**

 **For some relaxing art drawing!**

 **Anyway next chapter will be uploaded by this friday so keep an eye out for that and thank you so much for all those returning from the hiatus as well as the newcomers**.

 **Till then keep your knees normal everyone!** **~Vinyl**


End file.
